Breathe
by BIFF1
Summary: Break ups are never pretty but when you are known for being pretty you save the crying for when you are alone. Amber is hurt by Mick and is finding it hard to breathe. songfic


A/N: This was done for the Elemental Songfic Challenge. I am totally in love with this show, and watched the whole thing in two days. Hope a new season starts soon.

**Breathe**

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air_

She wouldn't tell Nina but sometimes when she was out sneaking around with Fabian she cried.

It was loud and messy and she hated it but she still hurt.

Sometimes she would watch Mick and she couldn't breath. It was as if when he left her he took pieces of her with him. Important pieces she needed in order to function.

Like the ability to breath.

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_oh_

Amber watched through the darkness as Nina silently made her way out of the room to met Fabian.

When Nina was gone it hurt all over again, as if it had just happened. She waited a couple of silent minutes after Nina had closed the door before she let herself think about him.

_I'm here alone didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move it's incomplete_

_If there was a way I could make you understand_

_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me 'cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

She had tried to get Mick back but he had made it more than clear that he was done with her. They were better as 'friends'. He had said it so easily as if it hadn't cut her so deeply, as if the word was a compliment and not a horrible painful insult. She could hear her breath get shaky and it felt painful to move her lungs. It burnt and her vision had those watery edges that meant soon she was going to be a sobbing mess.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

What made it worse, if that was possible, was she had based so much of her life on him. He was her perfect match, they looked perfect together. His parent's loved her, she had planned on the long haul. She had planned on him, and he had decided that he didn't care for that anymore. That he didn't care about her anymore.

Amber sat up in bed and let the heaving breathless sobs overcome her.

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' breath without me_

_It you ain't here I just can' breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

She was shaking and she tried desperately to wipe her tears away quickly. She tried to think about other things, anything else, maths, Egypt, the scary cellar, cake, Victor, Sara.

The tears slowly stopped and she was thankful. Any longer and she was sure to have red eyes and Nina and Fabian were far to observant not to notice. She was sure that she could think of some terribly material thing to be upset over but she was far too tired.

_I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_With no gravity to hold me down forreal_

She was 100 percent sure that Mick wasn't crying alone in his room waiting for Fabian to leave the room. Taking a deep breath she got out of bed and by the light of the moon outside she quickly concealed her secret.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breathe but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

She sat on the chair looking in the small mirror and wondered if this feeling would ever really go away.

_So how do you expect me to live alone with just me 'cause my world revolves around you _

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air_

She stood and made her way across the room searching for her slippers. She couldn't stand being alone right now. She needed Nina and Fabian and somehow she thought she might need Sibuna and the dangerous mystery as well.

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' breathe without me_

_It you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

Fishing her slippers out from under her bed she slid into them. She paused at the door for a moment and thought about where Nina would be. The attic most likely. She was almost always in the attic. She pulled in a hard uneven breath trying to steady herself.

_No air, no air_

_no more_

_It's no air, no air_

_oh_

She pushed soft blonde hair away from her face and listened at the door. Silence. Opening the door slowly she crept into the empty hallway.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' breathe without me'_

_It you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

So looked down the darkened hallway and saw her old room. Mara would be sound asleep in there, in her fuzzy night before a test pajama's. Her vision got blurry again and she swallowed a lump in her throat. It hurt more when she thought about Mara's betrayal. Mick was surely having no trouble breathing with Mara at his side.

_No air, no air_

She bit her lip trying to remove images of Mick and Mara from her head.

_No air, no air_

She slid silently across the hall to the attic door.

_No air, no air_

Twisting the doorknob she entered the creepy, dark attic. She could hear the soft shuffles of Nina and Fabian.

_No air, no air_

She leaned against the door collecting herself. She didn't want anyone to know how terrible she felt, or how much Mick had really meant to her. She had loved him and he had easily left her behind.

_So how do you expect me to lve alone with just me 'cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

She climbed the stairs quietly touching her face to make sure that she looked like she should. Picture perfect. Everything felt like it was right.

"Amber? What are you doing up here?" Nina asked sitting next to Fabian. Fabian looked up from the phonograph surprised.

"Amber? You are like a ninja... did you hear her?" Fabian turned to Nina who was smiling softly at him.

She wondered why she didn't feel like a third wheel around them. It was obvious to everyone that they liked each other. Everyone but themselves.

"Thought you might need my genius." She smiled a bright award winning smile and settled down next to Nina.

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' breath without me_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

Nina pulled her in closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

_No air, air_

Nina felt warm and safe. She smiled up at her softly.

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

Fabian smiled softly and placed the cylinder on the phonograph. They listened quietly to the crackle and pop of the ancient machine.

Somehow in the attic, with Nina wrapped protectively around her and Fabian asking her soft questions it was a lot easier to breathe.


End file.
